


Castiel's First Halloween

by Lysel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Gift Art, Halloween, Sibling Bonding, fic art, siblings love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: Castiel never experience Halloween Trick-or-treating, Gabriel wants to change that.





	Castiel's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344389) by [Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots). 



**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^___^
> 
> I've decided to post some of my artworks here, at least the ones inspired by some of the wonderful writers on AO3.  
> I am more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works : http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
